Summertime (HIATUS)
by ffxsuinyanYT
Summary: Hey dudes and dudettes! It's summertime here at Surfer's Paradise- okay, enough of that. Welcome Valentina Lockhart, aka Val, and the rest of the Lockhart family. How will the tides of romance fair for Ty and Val? How about Emma? Will Johnny finally get the girl? Surf's up, groms! Kick back and ride the next wave with the cast of Stoked and OCs!
1. I

_**Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **I just remembered my childhood and was like "I love Stoked hnngh" then fangirled and stuff. Typical me. I hope you enjoy ~ ?**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are sounds/noises,** _ **italics**_ **for emphasis/texts/TV/announcements, "bold" for communication i.e phone calls, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **I : Welcome to Paradise, Dudes and Dudettes!**

* * *

I snuck a glance at the superly pissed off teen next to me as we walked down the hall in silence. 'Oh boy...'

We made it to the doors of the penthouse, moving aside to let him open the doors.

Who _is_ he, you ask?

He's Tyler Ridgemount aka Ty, my best friend. Our parents are close friends and business partners, so I've known the Ridgemounts for a _really_ long time. Long enough to know how scary Mr. Ridgemount can be when he's angry, and trust me. _Not pretty_.

Who am I?

I'm Valentina Lockhart aka Val, daughter of former surfing models Amadeo and Carella.

Anyway, I think I'm gonna be scared once I walk through those doors. Ty finally opened the door and proceeded into the penthouse, leaving me to trail behind his fast pace.

"Lo!

Lo!

 _Lo!_ " he yelled as he stopped, causing me to bump into him in the process. "Ah- sorry," I muttered and continued past him. "Wow..." Toilet paper? Pizza? Empty cans? _You have got to be kidding me._ I heard Lo groan from the couch as Ty walked past me and to the windows.

Who's Lo?

She's the only daughter of the Ridgemounts, Lauren Ridgemount aka Lo, the spoiled brat who doesn't have any sense of responsibility. Don't get me wrong though. I love her like a sister, but honestly? This has gone too far. And Lo's _definitely_ in for it now.

"It's amazing. We leave for _one day_ and you manage to trash the place," he said as he pushed the button that lifts the blinds. I heard her groan as she pulled a blanket over her head. "Ugh, it's too bright. It was just a little party," she said as I walked towards the windows. Okay, I think my eyes just bulged out of their sockets.

""Little" my groin," I muttered. Ty gave me a look that said "Seriously?"

 _Hysterical._

I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked over to the couch. "It'll all be cleaned up by the time they get home," she yawned. I rolled my eyes and leaned over Ty, who sat on the arm of the couch, to grab the remote. "I think you should see this," I said, turning on the TV. "What?"

 _"This luxury hotel was turned upside-down last night at what has been described as an "End of the School Year Party" gone wrong."_

"Oh no," she started, clasping her hands over her mouth. " _Oh no no no no no no no._ " Her phone rang. "Hey."

 **"That party was-"** "Can't talk right now," she hung up the phone.

"Is there any chance Daddy won't find out about this?" she asked. I felt one of my brows raise at her question. I crossed my arms and said, "What do _you_ think?" at the same time Ty did. We glanced at each other before smiling. I noticed his arms were crossed, too. _Weird._ She groaned and sat back down on the couch, taking a slice of pizza and eating it.

* * *

After a while, the phone rang from...the pizza box. You're kidding me, right? D also came into the room, luckily, in one piece.

Dmitri Lockhart aka D, my 15 year old brother. Oh, I'm seventeen by the way.

Ty lifted the top to answer, but Lo took it into her arms. "No, please, don't answer it," she pleaded. "You have to face him sometime," he told her, closing the pizza box and answering the call.

 _"_ _ **What**_ **is going on at** _ **my**_ **hotel?** _ **"**_ Mr. Ridgemount asked. We all flinched back.

"Not good," I muttered.

"Nothing, Daddy. I just had a few friends over, no biggie," Lo said. I raised a brow and crossed my arms, giving her the "Really?" look. D was chuckling but not loud enough for Mr. R to hear.

 **"Well the news report said that over one hundred teenagers were running wild and disturbing the guests,"** he said. Is it weird that the phone is shaking? I stood next to Ty, who had his hands on his hips, and looked down at Lo to see what she would say next. D sat on the couch, leaning back with his arms crossed. "No," she clicked her tongue as she stood up. "You know how the camera adds ten pounds? Well, it _also_ adds ten teens for everyone that was like actually there," she said. I continued to give her the "Really?" look as I took a sneak at the TV.

 **"Is** _ **that**_ **my** _ **pool?!**_ **"** he yelled.

"Is that my jeep?" I heard Lo mutter.

 **"** _ **That**_ **is it! When I get home, we're going to have a** _ **serious**_ **talk! And** _ **you**_ **can kiss** _ **your**_ **summer vacation** _ **good-**_ **"** Wanna know why he was cut off?

The phone literally _exploded_ , that's why.

"Way to go, _Lauren_ ," I teased as Ty whistled. "I think your party days are over," he said, putting a foot onto the table and leaning on his leg. "Please. Rosie will help me clean up the condo, and by the time they get home, everything will be perfect," she shrugged it off. As soon as she finished, sirens could be heard from the TV. We turned to it, eyes wide.

"The RCMP was here?" Ty and I asked, looking back at Lo.

"They were? Ohh, he's cute," she smiled, looking at the guy on the TV. I groaned, handing the remote to Ty so he could turn the TV off. He did. _Thank you._ "Hey, I was _watching_ that," Lo said. D laughed, stopping and muttering "Ow..." after I bonked him on the head.

"Who's gonna clean the _rest_ of the hotel?" Ty asked.

"Replace _all_ the chairs?" I asked.

"Have you _seen_ the hot tub?" we (Ty, D and myself) asked together, though D asked with a bit of humor.

"Um, that's what the rest of the staff is for," she stated. "I'm already on it." I rolled my eyes as Ty let out an bemused laugh. "Right," we said sarcastically. Thank the surf gods D and I have the first few days off. I'd be too sore after cleaning the _entire_ resort. Then it came to me. I looked around for something in particular.

"Something wrong, Val?" Ty asked me. I didn't turn around, but I did reply. "...Have you seen Venus?"

And if you're wondering, Venus if my cat. _The_ cutest Exotic Shorthair ever.

"Don't worry, sis. Venus is in our room. Thank the surf gods no one managed to trash our rooms at least." I let out a relieved sigh. " _That's_ good."

Our parents are letting us stay in the penthouse with the Ridgemounts. I stayed in with Lo, and D stayed with Ty. Our younger sisters, twins mind you, are with our parents. Their names are Kerenza and Mandalyn aka Kaye and Mandy.

* * *

 _ **How 'bout we check on the Groms?**_

"This is it compadres," Kahuna said. "Surfer's Paradise."

He pulled the bus to a stop, waking up the sleeping fountain guy. The three walked off the bus, looking at the guy who slept in the fountain yawn and stretch.

"Dude, wake up, you gotta punch in in ten minutes," Kahuna tells him. "You don't wanna get canned on your first day, do 'ya?"

Fountain guy rubs his eyes and groans, "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Almost twelve," hair guy tells him. "Oh man, I slept _iiiiiin_ ," fountain guy stretched. He scratched his head of hair before gawking at the two betties that stood before him. He looked at them up and down and said, "Girls that I don't know, _whazzup?_ " He walked up to them and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Heh, rough night?" the blonde asked.

"No doubt," he replied with a stretch, removing his hands from the girls' shoulders. With that, they walked past him and towards the entrance. "Hey, wait up!"

"Good luck, dudes!" Kahuna called out to them as he closed the bus doors and drove off.

The four walked in, stopping after a few steps. The blonde who was in the front gawked at what she was seeing.

" _Oh. My. Gosh_."

A pirate ship? Orca themed goods? Orca fountain? Orca logo? Giant fish tank? Well, isn't _that_ nice.

"Wow. I've never seen a board with _diamonds_ in it before," the red head said. Hey, that rhymed.

"Okay, that is _so_ fancy feast," the blonde said as she passed red. "Oh, yeah. Totally _fancy feasty_ ," she agreed. Though to be honest, the girl had no idea what she was agreeing on. They caught up to the dudes as a maid passed them by.

"For a fancy hotel, it's not very clean," red commented.

"We haven't gotten to the _outside_ yet," the maid sneered. They looked towards the windows.

"Woah, what a mess!" blondie commented. "Is that a _jeep_ in the pool?" red asked. "Oh, that's from the party last night. It was _sooo_ sick," fountain guy said. "Oh man, I like this place already!" hair guy beamed. "Check you guys in a minute, huh?" the dudes fist bumped before fountain guy left. "I'm gonna go check the surf report," blondie said, leaving red and hair guy.

"Should we be checking in with someone?" red asked. "Yeah, I gotta find out where I can dump my bags so I can hit the beach!"

"We were up _all night_ with that horrible racket!" a guest complained to the front desk guy. "I-I know, sir. I-I'm sorry."

"I demand to speak to a manager," the guest, er, demanded as he placed a fist on the counter. "Right away, sir," front desk guy complied and grabbed a walkie-talkie. He muttered into it, "We have a code red at the front desk, I repeat, _code red_." He turned back to the family, "It'll just be a minute." The family walked off and the dude and dudette walked towards the front desk.

"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise! We are surfing!" front desk guy greeted.

"" _We are surfing?_ "" hair guy repeated with an incredulous tone, brow raised.

"Yeah. We are...surfing. I have to say it."

"We're the new summer staff. I'm Emma," Emma introduced. "Hey, I'm Fin and that's Reef," Fin greeted as she set her stuff down and gestured to the dude of the three. "Oh, what's up? I-I'm Johnny, I work the front desk. Concierge. So, what do you think?"

"Umm, it's a little... _different_ than I thought it would be, actually," Emma says.

"Yeah, it stinks. It's all fake!" Fin adds.

" _Ohh_ , you must've seen _last year's_ brochure. Yeah, last fall corporate decided to make all the hotels "theme" hotels. And _voila_ , every true surfer's _worst nightmare_ ," Johnny tells them. Squish sounds could be heard as Johnny put his hands to his head. "Dude, what did I tell you 'bout taking _sink showers_ in the lobby bathroom?" Fountain guy was covered in water as he shook his head to dry his hair. Amazingly, it poofed dry.

Literally.

"Uh...don't?"

" _Right!_ So what are you doing here anyway?" Johnny asked. "I'm the new bellhop man!"

"Jump back. You're _working_ here? What happened to the Surf Shop?" he asked. "Needed a change of scenery. Sick party last night," fountain guy said, jumping onto the couch and soaking it.

"Who threw this shindig, man?" Reef asked. "The owner's daughter, _Lo_ ," Johnny rolls his eyes.

"If her dad finds out, it's tickets, dude." Just then, a stiff blonde guy walked into the lobby, talking on the phone.

"Right, yes. Golf carts need repainting? Okay, chairs repaired and the pool needs to be cleaned? Oh, absolutely no problem." He hung up and slumped onto the front desk, yelling into it. " _If I had a week!_ " Johnny "coughed" and said, "Uh, sir? This is Mr. and Mrs. Marvin." He quickly stood back up with his hands behind his back. "What a _charming_ family. I understand the party last night _may_ have been a little loud. Why don't I take twenty percent off your total bill," he offered. "Make it thirty?"

"Done. And just to show you how much we value your patronage, I'm gonna throw in free surfing lessons for the whole family."

"Hey, hear that kids? Who wants to go surfing?" Mr. Marvin asked his kids. "We _hate_ surfing." "We want souvenirs." "You are a lucky man, Mr. Marvin. Please, enjoy the hotel."

"What a bunch of kooks," Fin commented. "What's a kook?" Emma asked her amused. "Like a tourist. Or a wannabe," Fin told her.

"Welcome! Hi! Just checking in, I see. Excellent. I'm Andrew Baumer, day manager of the hotel. If there's anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, you just let me know. A little sparkling water, perhaps?"

"A cold can of pop would be pretty sweet right about now. Thanks, man!" Reef said. Johnny "coughed" again. "Uh, sir? They're not guests."

"We're the new summer staff," Fin adds. "What's uuup?" fountain guy says from the couch.

"Then _why_ are you standing in the lobby? _Why_ are they standing in the lobby? And _you!_ Get off the couch! We just had those cleaned!" he tells fountain guy. He stuffed the long sub sandwich into...his hair? Okay, sure. "Cool, bro. It's cool," he complied. "We just got here. I'm Emma-" "Yeah yeah yeah, no time for details. Follow me. You, too. Come on, I need every hand I can get," he stomped off. "Yes, sir."

They made their way to the staff room, one of the maids leaning against the wall. "You can leave your bags here. Hey, you! You got time to lean, you got time to clean! Come on!" he yelled, placing the mop in front of her. It's too bad she didn't care enough to move. Johnny walked up to them as Emma gasped. "Maybe we're getting a tour!"

"Sick parties. Awesome surfing. I _love_ this place!" Reef beamed.

* * *

Spoke too soon, 'cos that smile just turned into a scowl.

"Okay. Not loving it so much. Anymore."

"Dude, this bites!" fountain guy says. Weird how he still hasn't introduced himself, am I right?

"Pssh, that's resort life for 'ya," Johnny says. "Whaddya mean?" Fin asks. "Well, usually we get the afternoon to surf. Then some kid has a diaper malfunction in the pool. And _bam!_ We're on scrubbing duty," Johnny says.

"Okay, people. Listen up. Do I need to remind you what will happen if Mr. Ridgemount and Mr. Lockhart return and see this? My career? Finished. Which means all of you will be fired. _Comprende vous?_ " Baumer tells them. They all nod quietly. "Okay kids, here's a list of things I need done by this afternoon," he says, ripping the piece of paper from his clipboard and tossing it aside. "Tick tock, tick tock!"

"Do you know how to get ketchup out of carpeting?" the lazy maid asked from a balcony a few floors up. "I hate my life," Baumer groaned.

"So. Where are you guys working anyway? I'm in the Dining Room," Emma says. "DR. Nice. Decent tip potential," Johnny comments.

"You are looking at the head of water sports and surf instruction," Reef says. "What?! That's my job!" Fin bursts. "Uhh, is your name Reef?" "No?"

"Then it's not your job. I got this in the mail last week," he took out his letter. Fin snatched it from him as Reef proceeded to lean on his broom in amusement. "''Kay, there has to be _some_ kind of mistake. They said it was _practically_ guaranteed!" She handed it to Johnny. "Looks legit. They do this all the time, move staff around. You'll get used to it," he tells her. "That is _so_ unfair! So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, lemme check," he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Hey, D. Just checking on employee, uh, posting for Fin McCloud?" **"Yeah, hold up. Fin McCloud... Yeah, that's housekeeping."**

"A maid?! Oh no, oh no! Okay, I don't even clean my _own_ room," she says. "Wait, maybe it won't be that bad," Emma tells her. "Cheer up. I'll even give 'ya some free surf lessons," Reef adds.

"Do you know who I am?" Fin asks him. "Uh, yeah. You're the new _maid_."

"I'm the three time junior international champion. I rank number 56 in the world," she tells him as she stops in front of him. "Yeah, in the _girls_ category," he remarks, tossing her the broom. Gasps escaped the other three, fountain guy dropping his broom.

"Oh no he didn't."

"Oh, _really_. Well, I won't be surfing the _girls_ category at Grom Fest this year. So if you're _man_ enough to enter, I'll be happy to show you just how much butt a _girl_ can kick!"

"Bring it on, _betty_!"

"Oh, I will! And don't call me "betty", kook!"

"Okay, okay. I think we're done here. Come on, we have new deck chairs to put together," Johnny tells them. "What happened to the old ones?" Emma asks. "They had a huge bonfire on the beach last night and ran outta firewood."

"Those were some _tasty_ weenies!" fountain guy comments. "Darn it! Why couldn't we have arrived _yesterday_? I love weenies," Reef whined.

"Urrgh! _Such_ a kook!"

* * *

" _Wow!_ That was so amazing! He ripped one off." Fin laughed at this, "I think you mean ripped it up." They both laughed. "Yeah, that."

"Hey, you think that girl Fin's into me?" Reef asks Johnny from behind the chair. They peered over the chair to see...a very scary looking Fin. "She's definitely not into you, bro. This is _not_ the look of a girl who is into you."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Reef says as fountain guy- okay, why hasn't he said his name yet? Anyway, he jumped onto the chair.

Chair broke.

Inward groans.

* * *

 _ **At the Penthouse Balcony**_

"See? The chairs are taken care of."

"And the hot tub?" Ty asks.

"Oh, right. Bubbles." Val rolls her eyes as she turns to lean against the railing. "Hi, Andy? We really need to get on those bubbles in the hot tub? Thanks. See? All taken care of."

" _If I had a week!_ " Baumer yelled from...somewhere.

"Do you know how to get a jeep out of a pool?" Lo asks the two. "That's _your_ problem. Val and I are going for a surf before the last of the summer staff get signed it. You know what summer staff are right? Teens who _work_ for their money?" he grinned at his sister before going into the penthouse. Val stifled a laugh and trailed behind him.

"I _work_! I load the dishwasher, and I totally make my bed," she states. Ty and Val stopped as Lo continued to the couch. "Anyway, Daddy never stays mad at for very long, so it's a _no point_. You'll help me, right, Rosie? I'll sign you up for a free _pedicure_ at the _spaaa_." Rosie stopped dusting and crossed her arms at the girl. "Do I look like I need a pedicure?" she took off her shoe.

...

"Oh, alright."

"You're the _best,_ Rosie-" "Yes, yes. I know." Lo turned her head towards her brother and bestie, brow raised. Val rolled her eyes as Ty lifted a hand and said, "Whatever." They continued walking. "You got about...six hours. _Good. Luck_ ," Val told her, fiddling with Ty's camera as they continued towards the door.

By the time they got to the beach, Val waved at Ty and started recording as he headed to the water. He strapped himself to the board and ran in, catching the next wave. Let's just say, Val never took her eyes- I mean, the camera off him.

* * *

I kept my- the camera's focus on Ty the whole time he was out on the water. Smooth cuts, air time _and_ a perfect wave tunnel? And _no_ kooks to mess it up? I'd have to say that this was a really good session.

Ty got out of the water. Just in time, too. I stopped recording and did a playback before he got to me.

"Ah, hey!" I whined. He shook his wet head of hair and got water on me and the camera. "Knock it off, dork," I laughed. He chuckled and finally took notice of the camera- _his_ camera in my hand. "What're you doing with that?" he stretched, brow raised at me as he dug his board into the sand and leaned forward.

"What? Is it a crime to record a good session?" I asked in the same manner.

He ruffled my hair and said, "Not at all." I grabbed his wrist and took his hand off my head, fixing my hair into place.

"You're _always_ the one recording. _Someone's_ gotta get footage of you," I teased. He grinned at me which I returned with a small smile. I looked back at the footage, but I didn't notice Ty come beside me and lean down to see the footage.

"Those are some good angles, Val."

I jumped a bit, now noticing how close his face was to mine. He looked at me with a face that said "What?" I shook my head and said, "Thanks, I guess. Anyway, I gotta get going. Andy wants me to "train" the new staff."

"Don't you have a few more days off?" he asked. "A little training wouldn't hurt. Besides, I have to meet the new girl eventually. I don't wanna leave her _alone_ with Kelly either," I said, muttering the last part. He chuckled which means he heard my side comment. "Right, well, we good for next time?"

I walked off, but not before turning around and giving him a bright smile.

"Definitely."

* * *

 _ **Are you stoked?**_

* * *

 **And that was part one of...day one. Groms are gonna worked next chapter. Val's gonna save Emma's butt from the wicked witch of the west- I mean, Kelly. Weird name for a mean girl.**

 **Anyway, R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **See you next summer!**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	2. II

_**Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Here's another chappie! Though Idk when this'll be uploaded 'cos, well. I'm me. I'm a procrastinator. And enjoyyy ~ ?**

 **R &R ~ Read On!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are sounds/noises,** _ **italics**_ **for emphasis/texts/TV/announcements, "bold" for communication i.e phone calls, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **II : Another Grom Bites the Dust**

* * *

"Hey, you see the new girl?"

I looked up from my book and turned towards Kelly and the new girl. Emma, I think was her name? I rolled my eyes and turned back to Zack, a fellow member of the senior staff and waiter here in the Pirate Ship. "Looks like the nervous type. She won't make it."

" _Ouch._ Harsh much?" he teased. I pushed his face away. "Whatever, just get back to work."

"What about you, _Captain_?" I scoffed at the nickname and said, "I'm _supposed_ to have the first few days off. You guys can work the tables. If anything happens, _then_ I'll do something."

"Whatever you say," he shrugged. Zack followed Kelly into the kitchen, the grom trailing behind them.

After a few minutes of what was probably Kelly explaining things to the new girl, I saw Kelly and Zack walk out of the kitchen with the tableware. "Where's the Grom?" I asked them. They just shrugged and continued to set the tables when I heard plates crashing from the kitchen. I winced a bit and stared at the kitchen doors incredulously.

Poor girl...

After another few minutes, I saw the kitchen door swing open and Emma walk out. She seemed proud of herself but then fell to the floor with the plates when the door swung back. I winced again before shaking my head. That's gotta hurt...but like I said.

She won't last long.

* * *

 _ **At the Penthouse**_

Lo finished fluffing the couch pillow when her mom, her brother, George, and D walked in.

"Hi honey! How is my favorite grade 11 grad?" Mrs. R greeted.

The two boys continued to the couch, George sitting on the pillow Lo had fluffed. " _Hey!_ I just _fluffed_ that, you little troll," she says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nice video, haha!" he showed her the video on his phone. Lo was being lifted by a crowd of people from last night's party. " _Where_ did you get that?" she asked him. "D sent it to me. He pulled it off some MyFace page." Lo glared at D, who stuck his tongue out at her in return, and looked back at George.

"Has Dad seen it?" she asks.

" _Duh._ And I thought I was in trouble when I set the boathouse on fire," he said.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Firing Bummer," he jokes. "He's not firing Andrew, George," Ty says as he walks into the penthouse.

"He _should._ He's a total dork," George says. "Agreed," D says, nodding in agreement.

Lo gasps, looking at her mother. "Is that my...Yummy Couture tracksuit?"

"Mhm, you know it. I hope you don't me borrowing it. Do I look _fly?_ " George snickered, earning a glare from Lo. "Did you see how clean the hotel is?" she asks, smiling at her mother. "Yes. Now guys, who is hungry? I could make my famous room service buffet," Mrs. R says.

"So, Daddy's not like _mad_ at me anymore, is he?" Lo asks.

"I wouldn't say _that_."

"Completely postal doesn't even _begin_ to describe his state," George says. "What do you know?" Lo asks, narrowing her eyes at her brother. George grins at her and says, "Enough to stay out of the paper." The penthouse doors open, the two turning their heads to see their father.

"I'll be in my office," he says, slamming the doors after he enters.

"So, Daddy's just gonna talk to me a bit and then let it go, right?"

"Oh I don't know, honey. When he saw that friend of yours drive your new car into the pool-" "Lauren, get in here, _now!_ "Mr. R yelled from his office. She groaned a bit and put on a smile. "It's gonna be fine. Watch," she says as she passes her brothers.

"She's _so_ grounded," Ty says, crossing his arms.

" _That's_ the understatement of the year," George grins.

"You said it," D laughs.

"Ty, sweetie, where's Val?" Mrs. R asks as she walks towards them. "Yeah, Ty. Where's your _girlfriend_?" George teases, causing D to laugh some more. Ty rolls his eyes and says, "She's _not_ my girlfriend. Val's helping train the new staff at the DR."

"Oh, she didn't have to do that. She's supposed to have a few extra days off, right?"

"Yeah, but knowing her, she'd give into it. She's too nice for her own good," D comments. "But it's a _good_ nice," George adds. "Dude, you're just saying that 'cos she _spoils_ you." The two laugh, the eldest rolling his eyes at them.

"Oh, well, I guess I can just pull her from work," Mrs. R shrugs.

* * *

Lo opened the door to Mr. R's office and gulped. Walking in, she stops before his desk.

"Hi Daddy."

She smiled expectantly before frowning a bit then putting on her smile again. "How was Toron-" "I've been doing a lot of thinking about how to handle this little _party_ of yours." Lo flinched a bit as he continued. From outside, Ty, D and George walked towards the office, listening to their conversation from behind the doors.

"You know, I didn't always own a huge chain of hotels."

"Uh oh, he's giving her the _golf caddy_ speech," Ty muttered. D and George gaped, knowing fully well what that meant. Mr. R's golf caddy speech meant bad news. And I mean _bad_ news.

"I started as a golf caddy, worked my way through college on tips, and built this fortune with my bare hands."

"I know, Daddy. And it's a really good one," Lo says.

"Well, I realize I failed at something very important," he started, turning around in his chair. "My own _daughter_ doesn't know the value of a dollar. So, I've made a decision." He gets up from his chair before continuing. "You are going to _work_ for your spending money this summer."

"Oh, you mean like clean my room? I can do that," she says.

"No, I mean _work_ work. For a paycheck with all the other teenagers. _Your spa privileges. Your credit cards. Your room in the penthouse._ Are all _off limits_ until _you_ can prove yourself to _me_. Just look at Valentina and Dmitri," he said as he made his way to the doors of his office. The three boys moved away from the doors as soon as he came. "They're children of wealthy, successful parents and _still_ offered to work here at my resort. You should learn from them."

"But... Daddy, I need the summer to decompress from all the studying and stuff. Maybe we should sleep on this and talk about it in the morning?" But to no avail...

"You're moving into the staff dorms _tonight_ ," he tells her as he walks out of his office.

" _What?!_ But I can't just _leave!_ I need time to pack!" She gasps when she reaches the office doors. "You _packed_ my stuff?! You _knew_ about this? Why did you let me run around like crazy, cleaning everything up?!"

Rosie shrugs and says, "I don't wanna live in a pigsty." The doorbells rang as Rosie opens the door to reveal Johnny. "Hey. I'm here to move some bags."

"And I'm here to give you this," Bummer says, placing a golden name tag into Lo's hands. Lo narrows her eyes at a grinning Rosie.

"Traitor! You can forget that pedicure. _Fine!_ I can handle this. How hard can it be?"

Bummer smiles as he walks out of the penthouse, "See you at 7:30 sharp."

"7:30? What, like, in the morning?" she asks in disbelief. "Yup. That's when you punch in for breakfast service at the DR," he tells her.

"What's the "DR"?"

"That would be the Dining Room. The Pirate's Ship? The place Val works at?" Ty tells her.

"Come in a bit earlier. You'll need to get your uniform fitted," Bummer tells her, a smile still plastered onto his face. "Wait. I have to wear one of those _ugly_ uniforms, too? Ugh! This is _so_ humiliating."

Ty rolls his eyes and pulls out his cell.

To: Val  
Fr: Ty  
Sub: New Grom

 _Lo's moving into the staff house. Room's all yours, princess._

Send | Delete

 _This message has been sent._

He waited a few seconds before receiving a reply.

To: Ty  
Fr: Val  
Sub: Re:New Grom

 _Seriously? Does this mean she's going to work? Oh, I cannot wait to see this._

Reply | Forward | Delete

He hits Reply and types...

To: Val  
Fr: Ty  
Sub: re:Re:New Grom

 _Yeah. She's working the DR. Don't go easy on her, princess. ;)_

Send | Delete

 _This message has been sent._

He chuckled a bit, noticing how she didn't give a smart remark to his calling her "princess". It's bound to come soon.

To: Ty  
Fr: Val  
Sub: re:re:Re:New Grom

 _Lo? In a wench outfit? This totally makes my day. I won't go easy on her, but I know Kelly will definitely go harder on her than I will. d:_

Reply | Forward | Delete

Before Ty could reply, he got another text from Val.

To: Ty  
Fr: Val  
Sub: re:re:Re:New Grom

 _And knock it off, dork._

Reply | Forward | Delete

He smiles at this and hits Reply.

To: Val  
Fr: Ty  
Sub: re:re:re:Re:New Grom

 _Sorry, can't help it. Gotta take the opportunity, y'know? :) So, you up for the beach later?_

Send | Delete

 _This message has been sent._

It took a while for Val to reply, so Ty had gone to look through his camera footage. ***bzzt*bzzt*** He picked up his phone and read the text.

To: Ty  
Fr: Val  
Sub: re:re:re:re:Re:New Grom

 _Sorry 'bout that. New girl kinda got coffee on me... Not exactly the kind of hot stuff I had in mind. Anyway, yeah, I'm always up for the beach. After this coffee accident, I needa cool down. d;_

Reply | Forward | Delete

He chuckled at this. Val had always been one for lame jokes. It was weird, but she liked hearing them.

To: Val  
Fr: Ty  
Sub: re:re:re:re:re:Re:New Grom

 _Ouch. Alright. See 'ya the usual place, yeah? And no more working. You're still supposed to be on vacay._

Send | Delete

 _This message has been sent._

To: Ty  
Fr: Val  
Sub: re:re:re:re:re:re:Re:New Grom

 _Oh, alright. I was planning on stopping after today. I mean I did say I'd only help for training. Anyway, yeah, I'll be there my little camera dork. (;_

Reply | Forward | Delete

Ty felt himself smiling at "my little camera dork", and he knew why.

"Check it out, he's _blushing!_ "

Ty jumped a bit and looked at George and D, flustered. "Dude, that's _gross_ ," D teased him. " _You know you wanna~_ " George puckered his lips as he teased his older brother.

"Knock it off," Ty rolled his eyes and walked past them with his camera in his hands. But the truth is...

...maybe he _did_ want that to happen.

* * *

 _ **Are you stoked?**_

* * *

 **Derp. Idk, I just wanna watch Stoked qwq.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **See you next summer!**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	3. III

_**Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Here's another chappie! Though Idk when this'll be uploaded 'cos, well. I'm me. I'm a procrastinator. So many eye rolls. Anyway, enjoyyy ~ ?**

 **R &R ~ Read On!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are sounds/noises,** _ **italics**_ **for emphasis/texts/TV/announcements, "bold" for communication i.e phone calls, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **III : Board and Confused**

* * *

Ty, Ripper, Lance and Johnny all ran to the open waters, leaving Val to roll her eyes as she calmly walked towards the beach. She flipped open Ty's camera and started recording as they caught the next wave. Into a wave tunnel and carving through. It was all going well.

...Until Lance dropped it.

Val scowled a bit and stopped recording, rolling her eyes as they walk back to shore and through the forest. Johnny and Lance walked in front while Val walked in between Ty and Ripper at the back.

"Wicked session!" Ty says.

"Did you see me get barreled?" Lance grins.

"I _definitely_ saw you get worked," Johnny said. "And _I_ got it on camera," Val adds, waving Ty's camera in her hands. "They don't call it The Office for nothing, dude." Val, Ty and Ripper laughed at this as they reached the staff house.

" _Come on,_ guys. And girl. It's almost seven. Time to hay some Grom butts," Kelly says happily.

" _Riiight_ , the grand tradition of Grom Initiation. So, how many are we gonna let through this year?" Ty asks, earning a nudge from Val. He just laughs and puts an arm around her shoulder. "To surf _The Office?_ I vote none," Ripper says. "You said it, dude," Lance agrees. "Y'know, we were Groms once, too. And our seniors let us through," Johnny says.

"More Groms equals less waves for me," he points to himself. "Equals an unhappy Ripper."

"I don't even surf, I just wanna give them a hard time," Kelly says. Val scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"We still get to torture them, right?" Lance asks.

" _Oh, definitely. Humiliate away,_ " Val grins at him.

How Ty and Val got to know of The Office? Beats them. But hey, they don't mind.

* * *

Ripper stood in front.

Johnny stood near the stairs with his hands on his hips, and Kelly stood by them...somewhere.

Lance had his arm propped onto Ty's shoulder as he leaned on him.

Ty stood there with his arms crossed.

And Val stood in front of Lance and Ty, right hand on her hip as she stood.

"Hey, who's the golden betty?" Reef whispers to Broseph (as I will now refer to him because I have no idea when he said his name), referring to the girl who wore a white bikini with yellow straps and white board shorts with yellow strips along the side. He shrugs in reply and says, "Beats me, bro."

Lo scoffs as she leaned back into the couch, "Don't even go there. She's _so_ out of your league."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Reef crosses his arms as he looks at her. Lo takes a tired glance as she removed her eye mask before putting it back on and says, "That's Valentina Lockhart, but everyone calls her Val. I've known her for years, plus...she's Ty's turf."

Ripper cut their conversation short.

"Listen up, Groms! You are about to embark on a journey that every new employee at Sunset Beach resort must face! _Grom Initiation_."

Lo gets up from the couch and walks off. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Ripper asks. She removes her eye mask and says, "Oh, I don't _really_ work here. I'm going back to bed."

However, she didn't leave.

"Until six o'clock tonight, _you_ are _ours_ ," Kelly says. "If you run, we'll find you. If you resist, we'll just make it _worse_. You will do anything a senior tells you to do _today_. If one of us tells you to bark, you say..."

"Woof?" Broseph says.

"If one of us tells you to jump, you say..."

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh!_ Uh, woof?" Ah, yes...Wipeout, the mascot. Kelly rolls her eyes as Val laughs a bit.

"This is totally bogus. What if we don't do what you say, you're gonna fire us?" Reef asks. "No."

"Give us a strike?" "No."

"That's all I needed to hear."

" _But,_ if you make it through..." Ty trails off as he looks to Val. She rolls her eyes at him and continues, "If you make it through, we'll let you surf... _The Office_." At this, she and Ty cross their arms. Gasps from Emma, the mascot and Fin were made as Broseph says, " _Cool._ "

" _Ex-squeeze me?_ Did you just say _The Office_?" Reef asks.

"I thought it was just an urban legend!" Fin says.

"No, I read about it. It's supposed to be the _perfect_ break, but almost no one knows where it is," Emma says.

"Only those who pass the test get to see it. It won't be easy, and it _will_ be gross. If you wanna back out, now's your chance," Ripper tells them. Emma squeals and jumps in place. "I'm so excited! _I'm in,_ I'm in."

Fin scoffs and says, "I've got four brothers. Bring it on!"

Broseph stands up as well, "I'm up for a little punishment."

"Initiation starts now and runs until the end of the day. Consider yourselves _warned_ ," Ripper says.

"We've still got an hour or so before our shift starts," Johnny says. They all grin. "Right, let's boogie!" With this, they run off. Val rolls her eyes and looks over the footage she took earlier.

Emma sighs and says, "I wonder what they're going to do to us." At this, Val raises her brow. "Yo, I heard last year was pretty rough. Saw some Groms running naked down by the pier," Broseph tells her. Val laughs and says, "I remember that. Wasn't my _favorite_ memory, but I remember that."

"Well I'm not doing it," Reef says. "Did you just _hear_ them? _The Office!_ " Fin tells him. "Yeah? And if they can find it, so can we. All I have to do is found out where the secret surf spot is, and we can blow the seniors off!"

" _Excuse me?_ " Val says, removing her eyes from the camera and putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh...I'm going after them!" he runs off. "Wait! I'm coming, too!" Wipeout went after him.

Val rolls her eyes and walks off the porch, "Kook."

"Val, wait!"

She turns around to see Lo. "Do you think you can, maybe, y'know...talk to Daddy for me?" Lo asks. " _Oh no._ You know just as well as I do that I can't sweet talk Mr. R," Val crosses her arms. "But Val-!" "No can do. Anyway, I have the week off so I won't be working the DR. Have fun with Kelly, the Wicked Witch of the West," she calls back to Emma and Val as she walks away. Val was actually headed towards The Office, but couldn't risk running into Reef, so she took a different path. It was a more... _secret_ way to get there.

Only she and Ty used it though.

* * *

 _ **At the Pirate Ship**_

Kelly was waiting by the kitchen doors with a bowl full of clam chowder when Emma walked out. She spilled it on her uniform, causing Emma to drop her plates.

"Okay. After you clean yourself up, you'll be serving Table One. It's the Ridgemount and Lockhart family table. Y'know, _the owners?_ "

Emma gasps and says, "But it's only my second day here. _And_ I've been _clam chowdered!_ " Kelly hands her the bowl that used to hold clam chowder in it and walks past her.

" _I know._ Don't screw up, _Grom_."

Emma groans.

A little while later, Lo walks into the DR and sits at their family table with a heavy sigh. "Coffee, please?" she asks as Emma walks by. "Shouldn't you punch in? You're gonna be late," Emma tells her. "Oh, I'm sure Daddy's over it by now." As soon as she says this, the Ridgemount males, D, and Val walk into the DR.

"Morning Daddy," Lo greets. Emma distractedly pours too much coffee into Lo's cup as they pass by. "Hey," she greets them. _More like one in particular_. Seating arrangements?

Lo - Mrs. R - Mr. R - Ty - Val - George - Mandy - Kaye - Mr. L - Mrs. L - D

What? It's a _round table_.

But for now, it was just: Lo - Mr. R - Ty - Val - George - D

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be _taking my order_?" George teases his older sister.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be _taller_?" Lo retorts.

"Your brother's right. Why aren't you working?" Mr. R asks his daughter as Emma pours his cup of coffee. He peers over the newspaper he was reading to look at Lo. "Oh, it's okay. I've learned my lesson about respecting money and stuff. And I'm ready to come back up to the penthouse-" "You're not going _anywhere_ , young lady." Lo frowns. "Not until _you_ show _me_ you've got a _solid_ work ethic. I've got a conference call. I want _you_ to report to work this morning," he tells her.

"Okay, okay. Right after breakfast," she says.

Vals rolls her eyes and drinks her cup of coffee. She takes a side glance towards Emma, who had just finished pouring Ty's cup and pass him a shy smile. Before she could walk away, she trips, passing him an awkward smile again. This made Val pout unconsciously.

Emma walks over to Lo and whispers, "Okay, you're brother is _so_ cute." Lo cringes and points at Ty, " _Him?_ Ew!"

"Too bad about your dad not letting you quit," Kelly says as she walks up to them. "I should feel bad for you, but I don't because you're spoiled and rich."

"Daddy's just trying to make a point. He wasn't even really mad. When he's really mad, his eye twitches," Lo says, closing one eye and pointing to the open one. "Hey. If you're not too busy _minding_ other people's business, can I get an egg white omelet? Thanks."

* * *

"Hey, Grom. Get down on one knee and ask Ty here to marry you," Kelly sa- orders.

Val scowls as Emma gasps and says, "What?! I-I don't think I can do that..."

" _Do it!_ Or you'll never see The Office."

"You _don't_ have to do this," Ty tells her.

"Yeah, you _really_ don't," Val mutters as she narrowed her eyes at Kelly. "Come on, Kelly. This is ridiculous."

Kelly raises a brow- the one not under the eye patch obviously- and says, " _Oh?_ Then do _you_ wanna do it for her, Val? _Be my guest._ " Val was taken aback as she glanced at Ty, who gave her a confused look, and then at Emma, who gave her an either sad, worried or pleading look. Sighing, she says, " _Fine._ "

Val gets up from her seat and kneels down on one knee. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but managed to prevent it from showing.

"Ty, will you marry me?"

George let out what I supposed was in between a snort and a "Hm". Ty elbowed him and hesitantly held his hand out to Val. She raised a brow at him as he stood up, pulling her along with him.

"I'd have to ask our parents about that first," he joked. Or at least Val thought it was a joke. Val pushed his face away from hers and said, " _Oh, haha._ Very funny, casanova."

She sat back down in her seat, not forgetting to nudge George, pass a look that said "Not a word" to Lo and D, and a "Happy?" to Kelly.

" _Very._ Now get back to work," she tells Emma.

"Have a nice day, Ridgemounts. Lockharts," Kelly says before she walks off. As Emma walked off, she held her hands to her chest and said,

" _That_ was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

* * *

"Hey, Grom," Kelly directed at Emma as she walked towards the table. "Get down on one knee and ask Ty here to marry you," she ordered. I felt my chest tighten as I scowled.

"What?! I-I don't think I can do that..." Emma trailed off.

" _Do it!_ Or you'll never see The Office." I notice Ty grimace as he turned to Emma.

"You _don't_ have to do this," he tells her.

"Yeah, you _really_ don't," I mutter as my eyes narrowed at Kelly. "Come on, Kelly. This is ridiculous," I tell her. Wait, what am I doing?

Her unpatched brow raised at me as she said, " _Oh?_ Then do _you_ wanna do it for her, Val? _Be my guest_ ," she mocks me. I hesitated as I glanced at Ty then at Emma. She looks like she's gonna show us what she had for breakfast... I sighed and said, " _Fine_."

I got up from my seat and kneeled down on one knee. 'Agh, no. Don't blush, just stay calm' I looked up at Ty, who was still giving me a confused look now mixed with amusement.

"Ty, will you marry me?" I asked awkwardly with a small smile.

I heard George let out what I supposed was a snort. Then again, George is George. A mini dork. I notice Ty hesitate as he held out his hand for me to take. Something gleamed in his eyes as he stood up, pulling me with him.

"I'd have to ask our parents about that first," he said. I felt my eyes widen a bit as my smile grew smaller while I looked into his eyes. 'He's only kidding...right?' I thought. Shaking it off, I push his face away- which by the way, too close for comfort. " _Oh, haha._ Very funny, casanova," I say, sitting back in my seat.

I nudged George, who was snickering at us, after sitting. Then I looked to D and Lo with a look that said "Not a word" before looking towards Kelly. "Happy?" I ask. Annoyance could be heard in my voice, but I didn't care at the moment.

" _Very._ Now get back to work," she tells Emma, pushing her back slightly as she passed the table.

"Have a nice day, Ridgemounts. Lockharts." Emma followed only a few seconds after, leaving me to deal with three pairs of eyes full of amusement.

I groaned and put my head down on the table. "What's wrong, Val? _Embarrassed?_ " George asked me. I turned my head to him, narrowing my eyes at him before putting him in a head lock.

"Shut up, dork." "Uncle, uncle!"

I let him go and roll my eyes, proceeding to drink what was left of my coffee. I snuck a glance at Ty as I drank, noticing a light pink dusted on his cheeks. I scoff inwardly.

'Don't say something like _that_ if you're gonna be embarrassed about it, camera dork.'

* * *

 _ **Later at the Staff House**_

" _Oh. What_ is that _smell,_ bro?" I heard Broseph ask as we walked towards the staff house. Kelly, Johnny, Ty and I were about to give 'em their lunch. They'll be in for a...satisfactory meal, I suppose.

"They _covered_ our _hair_ with _expired mayonnaise,_ " Lo said.

"And _I_ had to clean _seaweed_ out of a _bathtub!_ "

"I got _clam chowdered._ So what have they done to you?" I heard Emma ask Broseph. " _Dude,_ I'll tell you. It's been _rough._ Johnny is _one mean_ dude," he says. I rolled my eyes. "But, you're not even _dirty_ ," Fin states.

We made it to the porch.

"Hope you're hungry," Kelly says, holding a hand out for me to high-five. I obliged, of course. I may not be all about humiliating others and torture, but I do admit. Grom Initiation is _fun_. I mean, I never had to go through it, so I was okay. Ty didn't either. I never bothered to ask why, but I didn't care. If I get to surf _The Office_ , anything goes.

Ty and Johnny placed trays in front of the four, lids covering the contents. I grimaced but let it go unnoticed by the Groms.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this."

" _Wow_. I really hope it's not worms and grasshoppers. Those are the two things I'm _deathly allergic_ to," Broseph says as he removes the lid. I felt my brow raise bemused. 'Seriously Johnny? You are _so_ gonna pay' I thought. The other seniors will find out that Johnny's letting Broseph off sooner or later. I just want this over with.

" _Oh no._ Worms _and_ grasshoppers. I have a doctor's note right here," he says, holding the note out.

Kelly grabs it as the three of us (Kelly, Ty and I) narrow our eyes at Johnny. " _Wow._ What are the chances."

"What's the big deal? My brothers made me eat worms when I was five," Fin says. She took a worm and dropped it into her mouth. I grimaced and clutched Ty's shirt, hiding behind him as if I've seen something I shouldn't have. He looked at me amused, to which I returned with a look that said "Drop it". He chuckled and pat my head.

Emma covered her mouth as Broseph said, " _Dude, that's nast!_ "

"Okay, there's only two of them. We can do that," Emma says as she and Lo removed their lids.

"What?! No, that is not fair!" " _Ack!_ "

" _Oh, bad luck._ Since Broseph can't eat them due to _medical reasons_ ," at this, the three of us looked at Johnny again with our eyes narrowed. The scowl on Kelly's face didn't last long. She was _enjoying_ this, after all. "You two can eat his for him," she finishes, placing Broseph's tray in front of Lo and Emma. I let my clutch on Ty go and crossed my arms as I looked at Johnny with disbelief. Ty did the same. Kelly came back to us and said, "Can you guys excuse me. I have an important call to make. _To Daddy_."

"Okay, okay..." Lo grimaced as she picked up a worm. " _Geh, yuck._ When I inherit this hotel, I'm _totally_ gonna have you fired," I heard Lo mutter before she ate the worm.

* * *

"Okay, Groms. Your next task is one that has been a tradition for fifteen years of initiation," Johnny tells them as they peer into the can. "You'll be surfing, covered in petroleum jelly."

"We'll slid right off our boards!" Broseph says.

"Sounds easy enough. At least it's surfing," Fin says. "Pass the grease."

The four get into the water, each getting worked with each wave. The four of us laughed as we watched them get barreled. Hey, a little fun never hurt anyone.

 _...Okay, maybe it did._

But I've never actually participated in Grom Initiation before. In all the years I've spent as senior staff, which is kinda long considering, I've never once done Grom Initation as a Grom or a senior. I guess my first impression on it would be...

 _...stupid._

But, it seemed fun all the same.

The Groms kept getting wrecked by the waves, pearling and barreling with each set and  
setting the four of us into a fit of laughs. Well, Kelly was set into a state of happiness, which by the way is not that good of a thing. By the last wave, they all collided into each other. I winced a bit.

'Ohh...that's gotta hurt. They're gonna be sore for a while' I thought.

Then, I noticed something. Where's Reef? Oh, well, Lance and Ripper probably have him. The Groms walked back onto shore looking majorly sore. I kinda felt sorry for them, but hey. It's for The Office.

"Nothing we do is stopping them. We _have_ to think of something they'll _never_ ever do," Kelly says. Ty and I cast a glance at each other before looking at Kelly.

* * *

By the time we got to the next "activity", Lance and Ripper brought Reef over. Ripper brought the watermelons and we explained the next activity.

"Alright, Groms. For this next one, you're gonna be carrying _three_ of these here melons and climb to the top of the mountain. If one of you falls, you all fall," Ripper tells them.

" _Three?!_ You're kidding!" Fin says.

"I'm still sore from the grease surfing..." Emma adds.

"Move along, we've still got a few hours left."

Groaning, they complied and each took three watermelons. The rest of us seniors, minus Ripper, stood to the side and watched them climb. I stood by Lance and Ty as I watched them climb with a bemused face. I felt a nudge from my right and looked at who it was.

"So, how's your first initiation?"

I rolled my eyes. "This _may be_ my first time doing one, but I'm _technically_ senior staff," I tell him. He ruffles my hair and puts his arm around my shoulder. I shook my head, fixing my hair back into place before casting him a weak, side-glare. He mouthed a "Sorry" to me as I redirected my attention back to a bunch of tumbling Groms.

As painful as it may seem, it doesn't look all that bad.

The next "activity" was spray paint fighting for girls.

And after that, digging yourselves into the sand and being surrounded by crabs. Emma, Fin and Broseph didn't attract as many crabs, but Lo and Reef did. One sat atop Lo's head and another pinched Reef's ear and hung there.

It was near the end of the day when we walked up to the porch of the staff house. The Groms were dead tired and resting on the stairs.

"I've got to give it to you. You Groms are pretty hardcore," Ripper tells them. I smiled a bit. "I am pleased to report that you-" " _Wait!_ We still have seventeen minutes until the end of initiation," Kelly says as she comes up to us. I cast her a look that said "Really?"

" _There's time for one. Last. Test_."

* * *

We all walked towards the back of the resort. The garbage disposal area. _Ick_. Kelly took a bin and dumped its contents into the larger bin. "Somewhere in this bin is a keychain with a surfboard on it. Find the surfboard in the next fifteen minutes, or you're all out," she says. "No way. Trip or no trip, I'm not going in the garbage," Lo said.

"Yeah, I'm doneso."

"That is just nasty."

"Sooo ripe, ugh."

"You guys are quitting _now_? After everything we've gone through?" Emma says. I cringed a bit. Is it just me, or is her voice a litle too high.

"Uhh...yeah," Fin deadpans. "We have a chance to be locals at a _legendary_ break. A break that's only been surfed by a few people, _ever! Perfect, uncrowded waves_ and _we_ get to surf there!" Emma says, going to the garbage bin and lifting the top. I cast Ty a side glance, to which he returned, and shrugged as I continued to watch. "Are you _really_ going to let a little stinky garbage get between _you_ and the _best waves_ in the country?!"

 _Oh, yeah._ Her voice is _definitely_ too high for my liking.

"Because I'm not!" she yells, going into the bin.

"Me neither! Yeehaw!" Reef yells, jumping off a box of cardboard and cannonballing into the bin.

Fin lifts her arm and smells her armpit. 'Okay, no' I thought, brow raised at her action. "We already reek." She somersaults into the bin.

"Girl makes some sense. Woohohoo!" Broseph jumps off the cardboard and faceplants into the wall, falling backwards into the bin. Okay, I think I might break my neck if we keep turning our heads back and forth.

"What the heck," Lo says, walking towards the bin.

" _What?!_ " Kelly blurts out of disbelief. To be frank, I'm just as surprised. _The_ Lauren Ridgemount is willing to go into a dumpster and not care. Things are definitely going to change around here.

"Move over."

"Seriously?"

They pull her up and into the dumpster, the six of us walking further into the lot to watch them. Lo gave Emma a squeeze before pulling back and saying, "Anyone who loves surfing _that_ much deserves to see The Office. Plus, it would _totally_ tick Kelly off if we find it. Now, dig people! Dig!" We, except Kelly, grinned as we watched them ravage through the dumpster. It only took a couple of seconds before Lo shot back up with the keychain in her hand.

" _I found it!_ "

They cheered, along with Ripper, Lance and Johnny. Kelly just stared at them in either disbelief or shock while I smiled at the sight. As soon as they stopped cheering, Ty clapped his hands and stepped forward.

"Congratulations. You've all officially passed initiation!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get worked!"

* * *

We showed them the way to The Office, through the forest and past the totem and taco. I sat on the beach, removing my sundress and revealing my bikini. I watched the Groms tear up the sets of waves until sunset hit the beach

After their session, we sat down by the campfire. Ripper brought his guitar and started strumming a few tunes. I sat down on the floor by Ty and Lance, not taking the chance Ripper might rip one up, while the others sat on the other logs.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing," Fin says.

"Okay, this _totally_ makes it all worth it!"

I cringed a bit. _Again_. Hopefully no one noticed that. It's not that I have anything against Emma, it's just...high-pitched things? Not my favorite thing. _Curse my sensitivity._

"Even if we do smell like old fish." "Yeah. And it wasn't even that bad."

I scoffed.

"Oh, come on. Johnny front desk guy went _totally_ easy on you," Fin tells him. "Where _is_ Johnny front desk guy?" Reef asks. "He's paying for letting Broseph off easy," Ty tells him, fist bumping with me and Lance afterwards.

 _Āwikiwiki mai lohilohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu  
Piʻi nā-_

I answered my cell, gaining weird looks from everyone. "What? I like Hawaii, alright?"

"I know what you mean," Lo sighs. I rolled my eyes and picked up.

Crap, forgot to check caller ID. "Valentina speaki-" _"_ **Valentina, it's me."**

I quickly stood up and walked away from the campfire, my hair flowing with the breeze. "Woah! Is that a _tattoo?!_ " I hear Reef yell from behind me. Annoyed, I turned around and away from my cell. " _Ssh!_ " He quickly sat back down, though they all continued to stare at me. _Must be my tattoo..._ Oh, well. It was bound to be seen at some point.

Anyway, back to the phone call.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Mr. Ridgemount. Did you need something?" I ask. **"Yes. Carella just called. She said she and Amadeo would be coming back soon and wanted you to know as soon as possible,"** he tells me. "Oh, uh, thank you, Mr. Ridgemount."

 _"_ **All right. I expect to see you at dinner."** I giggled a bit. "Of course. ...Yes, see you then." I hung up and walked back to the campfire.

"Sooo...who was that?" Lo asks. " _Your Daddy_."

"And what's with the _tattoo,_ sheila?" I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my spot. "I got it in Venice over spring break. It was a "get it while you can" sort of thing, and, well...they didn't say "No" so why the heck not?" I shrugged. "Wow. You've been wearing that bikini this whole time, and I have not _once_ seen the tattoo," Ty said. I turned around to look at him incredulously, brows raised.

"And exactly _why_ would you be looking in that area? You _do_ know where my tat _is_ , right?" I teased. I notice him blush a bit. "Uh..." he trailed off. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back, causing him to fall off the log.

"Dork."

"You said it, mate."

Lance was sent into a fit of laughs.

I leaned over the log and held out a hand for Ty. He took it and just when I was about to _pull him up_ , he _pulled me down_. " _Ah!_ " Luckily, I fell on Ty, who took the fall like a man. "Ow... What's the big idea, dork?" I mutter into his chest. He just laughs as he pulls me to my feet. "By the way, your dad expects us at dinner," I tell him. "Oh, thanks for the reminder. We should get going then." I pull on my sundress as he does the same with his shirt.

We begin to walk away when Ripper called out to us. "Where 'ya goin', mates? The party hasn't started yet!" We turned around. "Sorry, guys. Dad wants us for dinner."

"Oh, alright. Catch 'ya next time! Get in those sessions, 'ey, mate?" he nudges Lance. "Totally."

I roll my eyes and pull on Ty's arm. "See 'ya guys later!" I received tons of replies but couldn't really hear them clearly.

We walked through the forest in silence, which was pretty nice considering how close we are.

But hey. I never minded as long as I was with him.

 _...Okay, what?_

* * *

 _ **Are you stoked?**_

* * *

 **Well. I'm weird. I'm tired. I have cramps. It's been raining nonstop. Life. If you wanna see the tattoo design, check out the character page! It contains a lot! Literally.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **See you next summer!**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	4. IV

_**Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Here's another chappie! Though Idk when this'll be uploaded 'cos, well. I'm me. I'm a procrastinator. And enjoyyy ~ ?**

 **R &R ~ Read On!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are sounds/noises,** _ **italics**_ **for emphasis/texts/TV/announcements, "bold" for communication i.e phone calls, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **IV : Take Your Kook to Work Day**

* * *

"This is the _sickest_ beach!" Emma says.

"And the best part? _No tourists._ Hey, Lo. Is that your brother?" Fin points towards him as Ty walks along the shore, capturing whatever sessions they got in.

"You mean the AV club president? Ty is _obsessed_ with making surf videos. He wants to make a career out of it or something. He's such a nerd," Lo says.

"Aw, I think it's cool. It's like there's more to him than just a _cute smile_ , _nice eyes_ , and _a killer tan_." As Emma said this, she closed her eyes as she smiled, not noticing Val walking up to Ty and taking him away. " _Ew!_ That's my brother you're drooling over!"

Fin, who had noticed Val, asks, "Hey, so, what's going on between Val and Ty anyway?"

"Val and Ty..?" Emma says sadly.

Lo rolls her eyes and says, "Those two are _hopeless_. I know for a fact that they're both crushing on each other, but they haven't gone past a few dates. _As friends_." Emma frowns as Fin comments with an " _Ohh, ouch_ ".

"I know right? They say they're _"just friends"_ ," she quotes.

Fin turns to Emma and says, "So, are you gonna hang in the lineup until he notices you? Or are you gonna go catch some waves?" Emma looks to the waves and narrows her eyes, "They look a lot bigger out here than they did on the beach. Why do they call this place The Office anyway?"

"Because if you bail, you're gonna get worked. _Hard_ ," Lo tells her. Emma gulps, but not before FIn mocks her with a chicken imitation. "Okay, okay." Emma paddles forward and rides the next wave, but ends up getting worked.

"Worked."

" _Totally_ worked."

"Ladies?" Reef passes by, standing on his surfboard. He catches the next wave and some major airtime. Ty caught this on video, "Dude, epic!" Reef began to flex when an seagull shot him down with bird poop. _Okay...not so epic._

* * *

Emma pops up from the water, gagging. "Did he ***cough*cough*** see me?"

"Fortunately, no," Fin tells her, gesturing to Ty who had been catching footage of Val's session. Her session wasn't all that flashy, but it did look amazing to whoever was watching. Her movements were smooth and flowed with the wave, as if she was one with the wave itself.

"Oh, that was sick. Val is awesome," Fin comments. "Isn't she? She _loves_ the water. Her parents were surfing champions back in the day," Lo says.

"Hm...her name is Lockhart, so..." Emma trails off.

"You mean _Lockhart?_ Like, _the_ Amadeo and Carella Lockhart? They're like the Surfing King and Queen," Fin says. "Yeah, but their children _hate_ competition. _Especially_ Val. She's all about "the true meaning of surfing" and whatnot. She wants to travel the world, like she hasn't already, and surf every break she can find," Lo says.

"That is so cool," Emma says.

"Yeah, and she's _definitely_ better than Kelly. But Val still has like three days off from work," Lo groans. "I'd rather work under her than Kelly." Fin rolls her eyes as Emma nods in agreement.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

"Coming through!" Emma says as she pushes the kitchen doors. Lo trails after her, carrying a tray of one banana smoothie. "Phew, serving is _hard_." She looks at the milkshake, takes it into her hand and drinks it.

Emma sighs, "I walked by Ty outside the changeroom downstairs, and it was like I didn't exist."

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss?"

"Emma, trust me. You could do _so much better_ than Ty. _Move on_ ," Lo says.

"Miss! I need a spoon. I need a spoon," the old man tells Lo. She takes the spoon from Mrs. Marvin just as she was about to eat and gives it to the old man. "Here you go." She walks back to Emma and says, "Emma, why do you care? You're pretty, you work at an exclusive hotel, _and_ you're a friend of mine. You can date _anyone you want_."

"Yeah, but, the one I want is Ty."

"But Ty is like Val's turf."

Emma frowns as she says this. "Okay, here's a piece of advice. The fastest way to get a guy's attention is to make him _jealous_ ," Lo tells her.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Wenches, what's the hold up? Table 22 has been waiting on a banana smoothie for half an hour," Kelly directs at Lo. Lo drinks out of the smoothie and says, "Kelly, take a chill pill. It'll get there." Kelly grabs the smoothie out of her hands and says, "Watch it, Ridgemount. I've got my eye on you."

"The regular one or the one with the patch?" Lo asks. "Less tude, more food!" Kelly dictates, pushing the tray into Lo's hands..

Lo rolls her eyes, "What a drama queen."

* * *

"Yes, it's hard. And my manager, Kelly? _So_ annoying! And she wears _way_ too much makeup. But I won't be here long. I have a way out of this job."

Ty and Val walk into the DR, one with a clipboard in his hands and the other with a camera in hers.

"Hi Ty! How's the surf video coming?"

"Sorry. Can't talk. Catch you later, Ella." Val nudges him and says, "Work hard, Grom." The two walk off, leaving a sadly disappointed "Ella".

"Ella? Woah!" she drops her trays of plates. " ***sigh*** Oh, great." She kneels down to pick up the broken pieces.

 _...Okay, lame joke._

Anyway, Johnny comes by. "Everything okay? Sounds like a Greek wedding in here." Emma looks up and him, "Johnny, have you ever _really_ liked someone who didn't have a clue who you are or...likes someone else?" As she asked this, she snuck a glance at Ty and Val and sighed.

"Uh, I-I am vaguely familiar with the concept. Hey, do you wanna maybe catch a movie tonight?" he asks, kneeling down to her level. "Aw, you're trying to make me feel better. That is so sweet."

"Uh, ac-actually, I meant, uh..." he stutters. "I think I'll just hit the beach and work on my cutback. Thanks anyway!"

"B-But, I..."

"Where is Lo? Her tables are about to keel over from starvation," Kelly says. "Um, she was here just a minute ago," Emma tells her.

Eventually, Kelly found Lo and got her to... _work_.

"Lo, I'll catch you later, 'kay?" Emma greets her bye.

"Pick up the pace, wench. This gum won't scrape itself," Kelly tells Lo, flipping through pages of a magazine as she kept an eye on the teen.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Man, I have _got_ to get in a good sesh before work."

"Yeah. Yesterday was _brutal_ thanks to Hoggie McWaveHog."

"Who?" I ask. "Some _kook_ Emma brought to The Office," Fin rolls her eyes.

"Guys, I said I was sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Maybe he didn't know the rules?"

" _Every_ surfer knows the code! _He_ knows the code! _Johnny_ here knows the code! _These betties_ know the code! _You don't mess with the code!_ " Reef says. "Yeah, true dat," Broseph says, walking into...underpants? I let a "Pfft" escape my mouth as I walk under the clothes line. " _Woah!_ Who turned out the lights?" he drops his board. Reef laughs at him. "Oh! Sick, yo! Get 'em off me!"

"Um, guys? You know that kook you were talking 'bout just now? I think he multiplied," I tell them, pointing at the campsite they made. I felt myself begin to pout.

"'Sup, dudes? See brah? I told you this beach rocks!"

Emma walks up to us, our eyes narrowing at her as she says, "Um...oops?"

* * *

 _Jet skis?_ You have _got_ to be kidding me. I crossed my arms as I watched these... _kooks_ hog up The Office.

"Check out this air, brah! Woohoo!"

"Dude. Now there are _three_ wave hogs camping and surfing on our beach!" Reef stated the obvious. "Wow. Someone passed grade 10 math," Fin jokes. I stifled a laugh. "Dude, these dudes are howlies. That means they're _not_ welcome," Broseph says. I roll my eyes and glare at the kooks, "Agreed."

" _Why_ are there a bunch of _kooks_ on _our_ waves?"

I turn to see Ty, Ripper, and Lance and walk over to them. "Do they work at the hotel?" Lance asks. I shake my head as Ripper says, "I don't reckon so, mate. _They_ don't look like the kind of blokes we'd give the keys to The Office to." The kook Shep popped a can and tossed it into the water. "Did he just... _throw trash into the water?_ " I fumed and stomped back over to the Groms.

"Who are those guys?" Ty asks as he stands behind me. "Friends of Emma's," Reef says. "What?! No!"

"Brah, I totally owned that wave!"

"Hey man, think you can surf somewhere else? This is kind of a private beach," Ty tells the kooks as they back to shore. "Yeah, you know, locals only! We _grew_ here, you _flew_ here!" Johnny adds. I crossed my arms as I turned to look at the kooks.

"Well, we just set up camp in this local, which makes _us_ locals, _too_." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes and muttered, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Now, if you don't mind, we're gonna go catch some tasty waves and then catch some tasty breakfast."

"I don't think so," Ty steps forward. "Ty?" I asked worriedly, the emotion expressed completely on my face.

"We got a problem here, brah?"

"He's not your brah, _brah_. I got your back, dude," Reef says. "Who's got _yours,_ big hair?" Shep retorts as Broseph walks up behind Reef. "Hey! Who you callin' "big hair", chicken legs?"

I notice Ty clench his fists as they zero in on each other's facial space. _Oh no, not today._ I walk up to them and put a hand on their chests, pushing them away from each other. "Okay, break it up. Let's not fight about this. I don't know about you, but I don't wanna drown in testosterone," I say, removing my hand off the kook and onto Ty. "Hey," I whispered, putting my hands on his cheeks. "He's _not_ worth it, alright?"

"Yeah, brah. Listen to your _woman_ ," Shep says from behind me.

I turn my head to glare at him. 'Oh, he is _so_ dead' I was about ready to slap his face silly when Ty grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked up at him as he glared at the kook. " _Fine_." And with that, we walked away, leaving Emma with the kooks.

* * *

I stood by Ty, clearly not wanting to share the waves with a bunch of kooks, and watched him record. He was getting some footage of Ripper's sesh when a kook zipped by on a jet ski.

" _Hey!_ " I yelled as we turned around. As soon as he left, we turned back around, Ty letting out a relieved sigh. "Your camera okay?" I ask. "Yeah," he mutters. I cross my arms as we continue to watch.

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna go out there?" he asks me. I shake my head and pout, "Not in the mood."

"What's wrong, _princess_? Can't handle it?" he teases with a grin. I nudge him and say, "Just keep filming, camera dork." As soon as I said that, another kook zipped by on a jet ski, wetting me, Ty, _and_ his camera in the process. I lift my wet locks and look at Ty's camera fizz out. We grit our teeth and glare at the kooks before leaving the beach.

I let out a heavy sigh as the rest of us, seniors mind you, walked back to the staff house.

"This is unbelievable," I mutter.

"Yeah, no kidding. Those _kooks_ dropped in on _my_ waves," Ripper grumbles.

"Not cool, dude," Lance says.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for those guys to crash The Office. Ty, you're not mad, are you?" Emma asks. "No, not mad, Emma. Just kinda disappointed," he says, walking off as he looks at his camera. "Val?" I turn to her with a frown. "Sorry, bambina. I'm also deluso," I say before walking over to Ty.

"It's not damaged, is it?" I ask. "I hope not," he mutters. I take the camera out of his hands and remove the batteries and memory card. "Got a towel?" I ask. He hands me his towel as I give him back his camera. "It could take a week, but just leave it out to dry," I tell him as I wrap the batteries and memory card into the towel. He gives me a small smile and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Val." I return the smile and hold the towel. "Anytime, Ty."

We walked back to the hotel in silence and back to the penthouse.

"So, you up for some lunch?" he asks as we walk in. I place the towel onto the table and unwrap it. "Pass me the camera," I say as I grab another towel. He hands it to me as I walk over to the patio. I lay the towel down on a table and place the camera on top of it. "There we go."

"Well?"

I turn to see him lean on the railing with a brow raised. I rolled my eyes and grab his hand.

"Lunch sounds great, casanova."

* * *

We walked back into the hallway and into the elevator. "This your last day?" he asks as he pushes the button that takes us to the lobby. "No, tomorrow is my last day of freedom before going back to working the deck," I joke. Working in a pirate themed restaurant? Not my first choice, but hey. It's not that bad. "That so," he says as the elevator doors open. I nod as we walk out.

"Hey D. Did 'ya get the message?" I ask my brother as he passed us by.

"Yeah. Should be here soon," he says over his shoulder.

"Mmmkay," I shrugged and continued walking.

"What was that about?" Ty asks. I snuck a glance at him and said, "My parents. They're coming over soon with the girls. It'll be like _one big family reunion_ with the Ridgemounts and Lockharts." I waved my hands in the air as if it was some big deal. "We do this _every year_ , I don't see why it's such a big deal." Ty chuckles and gestures for me to enter the DR before him. I laugh at this and walk ahead of him. "You can't blame 'em. Our parents are close friends, after all," he tells me, pulling my chair out for me to sit in. I obliged at his courtesy and sat in my seat.

"Why, thank you. Aren't you just the perfect signore," I smile. He takes his seat as he laughs, "And aren't you the perfect bambina," he smiles back. " _Wow._ Not bad, casanova," I tease. We laughed as Zack came and took our orders.

I just hope those kooks get driven off the beach... ***bzzt*bzzt*** I pulled out my cell and checked the message.

To: Val  
Fr: Johnny  
Sub: No more kooks!

 _Hey Val. I'm about to help Reef drive those wave hogging kooks out of The Office. :) Wish us luck!_

Reply | Forward | Delete

"No way," I blurt out.

"What?" Ty asks as he leans over to see what I was looking at. "Oh, dude, that's awesome." I smiled and hit Reply.

"Definitely."

To: Johnny  
Fr: Val  
Sub: Re:No more kooks!

 _That's awesome, Johnny. Best of luck from T &V! And a little extra luck for you know who (;_

Send | Delete

 _This message has been sent._

I was about to set my cell down when I got a reply- oh, it's another text?

To: Val  
Fr: Lo  
Sub: Uh, ew?

 _Okay, I can see you two, y'know. What, you on a date or something?_

Reply | Forward | Delete

I rolled my eyes and hit Reply.

I took a quick glance at Ty, who had brought his clipboard with him- thank the surf gods he wasn't bothered with my texting.

To: Lo  
Fr: Val  
Sub: Re:Uh, ew?

 _Shut up. You and I both know about our...complication. And isn't Emma like head over heels for camera dork over here?_

Send | Delete

 _This message has been sent._

"Who you texting?"

I jumped a bit. That surprised me...

"Just Lo. Apparently, she can see us from... _over there_ ," I stretched, looking towards the kitchen doors to see Lo peering through the window. Ty rolled his eyes at his sister as I received another text.

To: Val  
Fr: Lo  
Sub: re:Re:Uh, ew?

 _Oh, please. You two are totally in love. Just between you and me, I wouldn't mind having you as a sister ;) And I know the little troll wouldn't either~_

Reply | Forward | Delete

I rolled my eyes at the message, not noticing a certain camera dork leaning over to read the message until he choked. I jumped, "What the- Ty?"

I noticed his face redden, and I felt my cheeks heating up, as well. "Uh, nothing. It's nothing," he says, going back to his clipboard. I quickly put away my phone and look anywhere else but him. I snuck a glance at Lo, who was grinning at me through the window. I stuck my tongue out at her as the food arrived.

"Enjoy your meal."

I snuck a glance at Ty, who glanced at me at the same time, and smiled a bit. He returned my smile and started eating.

Right...enjoy.

I can _totally_ do that.

* * *

 _ **Are you stoked?**_

* * *

 **I don't know. I felt like it needed more content, and since this is based on my OC? Eh, what the heck.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **See you next summer!**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	5. V

_**Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Don't forget to check out the character page! bikini is there, casual clothes are there, the dress she wears in this chapter is there, her surfboard is there, the whole package! Well, enjoy ~ ?**

 **9/3/15: qq the internet's being whack. One minute it's all stable for like, a week straight. Then the next it's not connecting for like, five minutes. I cry so hard.**

 **R &R ~ Read On!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are sounds/noises,** _ **italics**_ **for emphasis/texts/TV/announcements, "bold" for communication i.e phone calls, and** _ **bold italics**_ **time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **V : Waves of Cheese**

* * *

"Hey, bambina. Finally back at the DR, huh?"

I turned around, nearly whacking him with the tray of empty plates in my hands. "Oh, hey Ty. I was just about to end my morning shift," I said as I walked towards the kitchen. Ty followed me and said, "Awesome, I wanted to talk to you about something." I lifted a brow and said, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"It's about movie night."

I opened the kitchen doors, dropped off the tray and told Ty I was just going to change out of my uniform.

After changing, we walked to the elevators.

"So, what's this about movie night?" I asked.

"Right. Well, would you like to go with me?"

I stopped walking, crossed my arms and leaned forward. "Are you, _Tyler Ridgemount,_ asking me on _another_ date?" I teased. He copied me and said, " _Maybe_." I pushed him and laughed, Ty joining me as we continued to the elevators. "I'd be glad to," I told him with a smile. He returned my smile.

As we neared the elevators, we passed by Emma.

"So I'll see you at the movies tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

Emma walked out of the elevator and stopped when she saw Ty and Val.

"So I'll see you at the movies tonight?" he asked Val.

"Definitely."

They entered the elevator and to the penthouse. Emma took out her phone and dialed. "Lo, I change my mind. I _need_ that pink dress for tonight."

* * *

The whole day was full of the Marvin kids running around the resort and causing trouble for all the employees.

By the end of the day, Johnny walked Emma back to the staff house. She sighed as she walked into her room, "Is it mean to say you hate someone under eight years of age?" "Well... D caught them peeing in the pool today. So I'd say no," Johnny tells her. "Who's D?"

"Dmitri Lockhart, Val's younger brother. Everyone calls him D. He's works the lifeguard position at the beach and the pool. He's a pretty cool guy."

"How come I've never seen him?" she asks him. "D's usually at the pool, so you'll hardly see him near the beach. He's part of senior staff but he hardly ever comes to The Office," Johnny tells her.

She groans and says, "Anyway, have you _met_ the parents? They think we actually _like_ babysitting their little monsters all day."

"I enjoyed this one. Flying junk of computer," he points to his swollen arm. "Aw, does it hurt much?" she asks. "No, it's not that bad." Broseph walks up behind him. "Um, what's that in your hands?" Johnny points to the pink dress.

" _This?_ Nothing, nothing. So, you're coming to the movies tonight, right?"

"Uh...y-yeah, yeah," he stutters.

"Great, see you later," she closes the door.

"Um, did she just ask me on a date?" he asks Broseph. "Uh... I don't know, bro."

"I mean, I-I think she just just _asked_ me on a _date!_ " Johnny beams. "Oh, oh! She _digs_ me! Oh yeah, she wants me!" he walks off happily. Broseph crosses his arms.

"Oh man. This could be a _weird_ night."

* * *

 _ **Later that Evening**_

"Hey, you know what movie's showing?" Ty asked Val. They stood at the end of the line, his arm hung over her shoulder as he pulled her close. "Uh, no?" she raises a brow.

" _Break Point_ ," he smirks. "Dude, no way," they laughed. But their laughter ceased when the Marvin kids and Mrs. Marvin showed up at behind them. Laughing.

Everyone groaned.

"Pay with whatever you've got, compadres," The Kahuna says.

Johnny places a mouse before him. "It works." " _Excellent._ As soon as I buy a computer, I'll be rockin'."

Wipeout hands him a chicken. " _Right on!_ Fresh eggs."

Broseph places a piece of wood and a...squirrel...glued onto it? "Bro, from one soul surfer to another. Glued the squirrel on myself. _Yeahhh_." "Mah man!"

Emma walks up and presents dessert. "Righteous!"

"Hey guys, did you see what's playing?" Fin asks. "Oh yeah, hey, um, tonight's movie is the totally radical 90s surf action flick, _Break Point_ ," Kahuna announces. Emma and Fin cast their glances at Reef.

"Hey, Blair! I just had an _awesome_ idea," he says, hands on her shoulders as he turns her around. "We can't really talk at a movie, so why don't we get some ice cream or something-" "Oh, no. You can't walk away from _Break Point_. It's like a surf crime!" Fin cuts in, walking towards Reef and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are _really_ gonna love it. _Enjoy~_ "

"Hey, I have that dress. I thought it was a one-off," Blair says, hands on her hips. "Yeah, I know. Don't you hate it when that happens? Hey, uh, why don't you two lovebirds go in, and the rest of us will be in soon?" Fin suggests.

"Y'know, it looks really crowded. We probably won't even get seats," Reef says as Blair pulls him into the theatre.

Once they were out of sight, Fin pulled on Lo's arm. "You guys, the guest we borrowed our dresses from is _Blair_. _Reef's Blair_ ," Fin says in a hushed tone. " _Oh no,_ I knew this was a bad idea," Emma grimaced. But she soon stopped to watch Ty as he and Val walked by.

"Cute dress. Very tropical," he compliments her.

"Yeah, where'd you get it?" Val asks, genuinely wanting to get one for herself.

Ty redirects his attention back to Val and says, "Your dress is _beautiful,_ Val." She side hugs him and says, "Aw, thanks. You're so sweet." They walk into the theatre, leaving Emma to squeal in happiness even though she was saddened by Ty's affection towards Val.

"This was _such_ a good idea," Emma walks towards the doors. "We can't go in. The _owner_ of our dresses is in there," Lo stops her.

"Oh, no. I want to see Reef's face when he gets busted," Fin says. "And Ty likes my dress. Come on," Emma gestures.

"What's the worse they can do? _Fire you?_ "

"Huh, good point. Let's go."

* * *

 _"Extreme athletes sometimes pay an extreme price."_

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink," Ty whispers. "Cool, I'll go with you." We got up and walked to the lobby.

"I'm gonna drop by the ladies' room," I tell him as we reached the counter. "Alright, _milady_ ," he jokes. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I got there, I took out my cell. _7 missed calls._ You've got to be kidding. They're all from George, too. _Weird_.

I redialed the number and walked out.

 **"About time you picked up."**

I rolled my eyes, _again._ "I'm at the movies, dork. No phones," I tell him. **"** _ **Ohh~**_ **I see. On a** _ **date**_ **with someone?"** he asks. "Uh..."

 **"Is that someone** _ **Ty?**_ **"** he asked as I neared said teen. "Why don't you just drop it, dork?" I said as I stood by Ty. He gave me a raised brow as I help up a hand and shook my head. "Anyway, why'd you call?"

 **"** _ **Oh, nothing.**_ **I was just tryna** _ **bother**_ **you,"** he says. I scoffed, "Whatever." **"Hey, wa-!"** I hung up, cutting him off.

"Who was that?" Ty asks me. I cross my arms and say, "A mini dork."

He rolls his eyes at the name. Clearly, he knew who I was talking about.

"Hey."

I turned my attention to whoever greeted us.

"Oh, hey," Ty greets back. "Hey Emma," I greet with a small wave.

"Planning on surfing tomorrow?" she asks. "Always," we say together, giving each other a short glance before laughing. "I think he's waiting for you to order," Ty tells her, raising a brow and pointing to Kahuna. I lift a brow and recross my arms together.

"Oh," she laughs awkwardly. "The Big Wave Special, please." Kahuna walks off and returns with a _gigantic_ bucket of popcorn and pop. "Wow," Ty and I laugh. "You're really hungry," he says. "Uh, must've missed dinner," she says. We looked at her weirdly as Lo pushed her away.

We got our drinks, well Ty did anyway, and walked back to our seats. After a good minute, he pulled the old yawn trick and put an arm over my shoulder. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. What can I say?

 _I'm a sucker for lame stuff._

It's just cute to me, y'know? I stopped my quiet laughing and leaned into him. He offered me some pop, which I obliged and drank from his cup. "Thanks," I smiled. He returned my smile as we redirected our attention back to the film.

* * *

Emma groaned.

" _An indirect kiss?_ What does Ty _see_ in her?" It's not like she resented Val, she was just pretty jealous of how close she was to Ty.

"Well, she's an awesome surfer," Fin says.

"And she's _kinda_ his best friend," Johnny adds.

" _And_ she's into surf videos," Fin finishes.

Emma scoffs and says, "Yeah...right." After that, Johnny awkwardly puts an arm on her seat. Emma quickly notices and says, "Oh, sorry. Do you need more space?"

"Oh no, no. I just, uh..." he trailed off.

"I was gonna get up anyway. I'm gonna go spy on them," she says, getting up and waking Broseph.

"This wasn't a date, was it," Johnny says. "Not so much, dude." Broseph looks down and notices his wet pants. "Aw man..."

"Tell me you spilled your drink."

* * *

Emma makes it behind Ty and Val unnoticed when a crash scene plays on the screen, causing Emma to jump back and toss her drink into the air. The contents spill onto Val, the rest spilling on herself. They got up from their seats and glared at the person behind them. Emma. Val crossed her arms as Ty pulled her out of the theatre. Emma followed them out with Lo and Fin trailing behind her. She gasps when she sees them.

"I'm _so_ sorry. Can I do anything to help?" Val takes a short glance at her, a little ticked off that she might get sticky from pop, as Ty says, "Thanks. I've got it."

Emma frowns as Lo pulls her back a bit.

"Uh oh. I _think_ you just ticked Val off," she says. "Yeah, so what?" Fin says. "Uh, Val never gets ticked off. _Ever_."

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma asks her. Lo rolls her eyes and says, "You see, Val classifies people as friend or not based on first impressions, which is why she and Kelly aren't exactly... _close_."

"So?"

" _So_. If you give _Val_ a bad impression, you give _Ty_ a bad impression. If you give _Ty_ a bad impression, you give _Val_ a bad impression. Get it?" Fin and Emma nod slowly, barely understanding what was being explained. Lo groans, "If you do something to _Val_ , then _Ty's_ gonna be the first to hear about it, _capiche_?"

Fin puts a finger to her chin then snaps, "So, in other words...if we _tick Val off_ , we _tick Ty off?_ " Lo crosses her arms and nods.

Emma gasps and mutters a sad "Oh."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Fin deadpans.

* * *

"You okay, Val?" Ty asks as he wipes her dress. She doesn't answer.

"Val." No answer.

"Valentina-" "I'm fine, okay? Just don't say my full name," she cuts him off.

Ty chuckles a bit at her reaction, the same reaction she gives whenever someone uses her full first name. He never understood why she didn't like people using "Valentina". It was a beautiful name in his opinion. He continued to wipe her dress when he looked at her worriedly.

"Are you mad?"

Val huffs at the question and crosses her arms. "Cut it out, you'll only make it worse," she tells him, holding his wrist to stop him from wiping the stain.

Ty takes her hand into his and asks, "You wanna head back?" Sighing, she gives a small smile. "Yeah, I gotta get out of this dress and shower. I'd hate to feel all _sticky_." They laughed as they left the theatre.

As they made it back to the penthouse, they lingered a bit before heading off to their separate rooms.

"Aside from the whole _pop incident,_ I had a good time," Val says.

"Yeah. Me, too," Ty smiles.

Val returns the smile and walks up to Ty, turning him around before he could walk off. Just as he was about to say something, she cuts him off with a kiss on the lips. Surprised, Ty hesitates before kissing back. Their lips moved in sync as Val rested her hands on Ty's chest, Ty resting his on her waist. They were so into the kiss that Val almost gasped when she felt Ty run his tongue across her lips. Before it could turn into a makeout session, Val pulled away. She takes his hands off her waist and smiles before walking away, giggling at the expression on Ty's face. Ty was literally starstruck, but quickly recovered and grinned to himself as he walked back to his room.

Now, I'm not sure if this was a good date or a bad one.

But it _definitely_ looks like it went well.

* * *

 _ **Are you stoked?**_

* * *

 **I don't even know. Oh well, fun for me and my weird mind. Now, I go to get spaghetti!**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **See you next summer!**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


End file.
